my milkshake
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: the girls planed to get even with they're nogoodfornothingdeadbeat boyfriends , so they hatched a plan that some how goes arye.


_**Hi, there, everyone, I back with a brand new fanfic called "my milkshake" it's based on the old song, I'm sure the girls know what I'm talking about. Here's a piece to jog your memory **_

"**_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and there like, its better then yours, damn right, its better then yours, I could teach you, but then I have to charge."_**

**_Remember now? Great. Let's begin._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. There I'm done._**

_**Chapter one: enough is enough**_

**_At Darien's apartment, _**

**_Serena was at Darien's apartment, tiring at another attempt to get him to take her out. She was in the kitchen popping some popcorn and Darien was in front of the TV watching a baseball game, she walked in the living room with the popcorn and two cans of soda._**

"**_Here's the popcorn, you wanted honey." She said cheerfully._**

"**_Hey, thanks Serena, you're the best." He said as he reached for the tray and not taking his eyes off the screen. _**

**_Serena sat down next to him trying to get his attention. She had on a very sexy black dress and she had make-up on and everything. She led in towards him and blew gently into his ear. Only to have him swat it away. She pouted and then tried for a more directed approach; she walked right in front of the TV and shut it off._**

"_**hey, why did you do that for?" he said annoyed" it was the subway series"**_

"**_Oh, come on, Darien, do you have any idea what tonight is?"_**

**_He thought for a second and said_**

"**_Of course, I know what tonight is, tonight is the subway series."_**

"**_(buzzer sound), wrong answer" she said as she gave a strong punch to the arm."_**

"**_Ouch! what was that for?" he screeched in pain._**

"**_Try again, tonight is special between you and me because……."_**

**_And then Darien finally got it. As he looked at what she was wearing and how see looked, how stupid of him to forget such an important day for her, especially what happened to him last time he did. He shooked his head and smiled warmly. And then walked up to her and held her close to him in his arms, she looked up at him with so much love and hope in her eyes, and then……_**

"**_How could I forget such an important night for my pretty meatball head? I'm so sorry I forgot tonight's your birthday."_**

**_What happen next, filled Darien with so much fear, when he saw her once blue eyes turn firey red and his face his face to match. She pulled away in anger._**

"**_BAKA, my birthday was THREE months ago, tonight is our 4th year anniversary, you idiot. How could you forget such an important night? Your always taking me for granted and I'm stick of it."_**

_**With that she lifted the apartment steaming.**_

"**_That's it enough is enough, I hope the girls are having better luck then I am."_**

_**In the computer lab, at Tokyo university.**_

**_Ami and noel was in the computer lab, writing down their term papers, it didn't take them long to finish it. When they were done, Ami got off her computer and walked over to where noel was. If one thing on her mind._**

"**_Hi noel, what are you doing?" she said to the black hair and gray-eyed young man._**

**_Hi there Amy, I'm just playing computer chess with someone online."_**

"**_Ok, um, I was wondering, since we're done with our term papers we could go out to a movie or maybe some coffee."_**

"**_Why would you what to do something like that, when you have free access to the computers and library books." He said as he kept his eyes on the screen._**

"**_Well, I like to have some fun, once in a while, I mean aren't you tried people always labeling you as 'the brain' or 'the quiet one'?_**

"**_No, and you shouldn't be either, there's nothing wrong with it, it just shows that your better then everyone else, so don't worry about." He said coolly and rather plainly._**

"**_But I don't-"_**

"**_Can we talk about this later, am about to win"_**

"**_(Sighs) fine"_**

**_As she headed out of the computer room, she had only one thing in mind and that was payback._**

_**At the shrine**_

**_Rei was sweeping up some leaves as she noticed Chad by the old tree. She smiled and couldn't help but notice how hot he looked in the light of the moon. She put the broom aside and walked up to him._**

"**_Hey Chad, what's up?"_**

"**_Oh, how you doing Rei? I was just waiting for your grandfather to come, so he could teach me some cool new karate moves he promised me."_**

"**_oh, I was thinking since it's such a beautiful night, we could go for a walk or maybe get something to eat, I know this great café that down the street, they have the best parfaits in town._**

"**_Um, maybe next time Rei, I really want to train right now, maybe tomorrow ok?"_**

"**_(Sighs) ok."_**

"**_Thanks I know you'll understand, and that's why you rock. There's gramps, see ya Rei" he said as he race towards Rei's grandfather, who was waiting for him by the shrine._**

"**_Great, when I don't show interest in him, his all over me, when I do show interest in him, he treats me like I have the plague. Men are so stupid." She said as she went back to sweeping the leaves at the shrine._**

**_At Lita's apartment _**

**_She just got done making a fest for a king , actually for one guy in partial , her boyfriend mark, he was in the living room watching a football game, that was almost over, she sat the table and place all the delicious delights in a very fancy arrangement, by this time the game was over so she thought , she would have him all to herself._**

"**_Hey, mark, dinners ready"_**

"**_I'm coming" he said as he got up form the sofa and walked towards the table. His blue eyes traveled to all corners of the table almost drooling at all the food he saw. He walked over to Lita and pulled out the chair for her and then walked back to have a seat himself._**

"**_Wow Lita, you really pulled out all the stops, what's the occasion?"_**

"**_Oh, I think you know." she said teasingly _**

"**_Um, I don't think I do" he said as he took another spoonful of food in his mouth._**

"**_You're kidding right?"_**

"**_Nope, I have no idea, but thanks for the food." He said not knowing the danger he just put him self in. _**

**_Lita was about to steam up, but decided that may be he really was joking, because there was no way he could be THAT forgetful."_**

"**_So mark, let's play a game?"_**

"**_Ok, how do you play?"_**

"**_it's real easy, I ask you a question and you give me your honest answer, and if you get it right , you get a special treat, but if you get it wrong then you get something else. Ok?"_**

"**_Ok. Let's play"_**

"**_Ok, here's the question: why is tonight special?"_**

**_He thought hard about it and then gave his answer._**

"**_It special because…. You're going to take me to the monster truck show that's in town and you made this dinner to celibate. _**

**_(Poor guy). He got it wrong and so he got the beat on of a lifetime by Lita._**

"**_You idiot, tonight is our 1st year anniveristy, how can you forget, I bet Darien didn't forget that it's his and Serena anniversary too. I'll bet they're having a great time. How can you be so dense?" _**

**_And with that, she carried him all the way to the door and dropped him in front of her door._**

_**At the arcade.**_

**_Mina and Andrew were sitting down by the counter having some milkshakes. Mina was smiling as she notices that Andrew had a milk mustache._**

"**_What's the matter?" he said _**

"**_You have some milk on your lip" she laughed._**

"**_Yeah, thanks," he said as he licked it off with his tongue._**

"_**So Mina, I was thinking…"**_

"**_About what?" _**

"**_Well, I got these tickets to a special place you always wanted to go but never thought you could. And I was thinking if you not busy maybe you want to come with me?"_**

**_Was he kidding her? Of course she wanted to go. In her mind, she thought he was talking about the theater tickets to see this popular play that she always wanted to see. Little did she know. She closed her eyes as she felt the papers on her hand. She opened them and looked down only to see the most stupid and insulting thing, she had every seen. There in her hands where tickets to see the basketball game coming up. She looked at them and then looked at him._**

"**_What the hell is this?" she said coldly._**

**_He was a little taken back and said "these are the tickets you wanted remember?"_**

"**_I said 'I wanted to see the play' not 'the play by play'" _**

"**_You mean you don't want them, but there front court. We'll be so close we could smell the players sweat."_**

"**_I don't want to be close enough to smell the player's sweat, I going home."_**

**_She said as she tosses the tickets back to him and left without looking back._**

**_At Serena's house_**

_**Serena was on the phone with the girls and she was shocked at what each one had to say.**_

"**_You what girls, I have a plan, meet me at the shine tomorrow, we'll teach these boys a lesion, they won't soon forget."_**

_**end of chapter**_

**_So how'd you like it? I know for some of the scenes the girls were a bit out of character, but don't worry it gets better. Here's a preview for next chapter:_**

_**At the shrine**_

"_**Girls, we need to teach these boys a lesion." Rei said.**_

"**_But how?" Serena said eagerly._**

"**_I think I know how" mina said plotting "I heard this song called 'milkshake' and I think it has the right idea, I brought with me."_**

"**_Let's hear it?" Lita and Amy said in unison._**

**_In a downtown studio._**

"**_Hello" a deep voice said though the phone. "What's up Serena? HUH! You need you do WHAT!"_**

**_He laughs as she tells him all the details. "No problem" _**

"**_Hey, taiki! Yaten! We just got the biggest plan for payback. _**

"**_Let go"_**

"**_Alright" they said as they lifted the studio._**

**_Guys I think our girlfriends are up to something?_**

**_Next chapter of our sailor moon series "my milkshake"_**

_**Serena: so what is a 'Milkshake'?**_

**_Girls: Serena?_**

**_Rei: she's hopeless._**


End file.
